


Kiss shower

by NoonoosKitchen



Series: Akekitaake appetizers [9]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Slight Hurt/Comfort, non-sexual nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoonoosKitchen/pseuds/NoonoosKitchen
Summary: Goro comes home upset, and Yusuke does his best to try and improve his mood.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kitagawa Yusuke
Series: Akekitaake appetizers [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720816
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Kiss shower

**Author's Note:**

> The rating may be too high. There isn’t really anything spicy here but things get a bit steamy (heh) at the end so, just to be sure.

This isn’t an unusual situation.

Even if Goro’s a master at hiding it, his short temperament still takes the better of him most of the time. That’s why Yusuke isn’t that surprised when he comes storming into the house, leaving his belongings splayed all over the floor and not even bothering to reply to the artist’s greetings. Bad days at work are, unfortunately, quite common.

Repressing a frustrated sigh, Yusuke stores the quick dinner he’s prepared in the fridge and goes to pick up Goro’s discarded items, neatly putting them on top of the sofa. Following the sound of rushing water, he enters the bathroom and finds the silhouette of his partner obscured behind the clear partitions. Without saying a word, he takes off his own clothes and steps into the shower, his skin crawling when he feels the icy water splashing on him. Hissing lowly, he reaches out to turn the dial to a warmer setting and turns to look at Goro. Even if his hair is shorter now, it still manages to obscure his eyes behind wet brown locks, creating a perfect emotional barrier to hide behind.

With the steam starting to invade the small bathroom, Yusuke opens his arms wide and scoops the detective’s limp body, flushing him against his chest as his head gently rests against the other’s. Goro returns the embrace, weakly, and buries his own head against the crook of the artist’s neck.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Yusuke asks in a murmur, his voice almost lost in the gentle white noise the falling droplets provide.

No response. They fall silent again, both their lips tightly shut. The water has now reached such a temperature that it’s almost scorching, but Yusuke doesn’t dare make a single move, scared it may disrupt the still upset detective.

Much to his surprise, it is Goro who moves first, making two of his fingers gently caress the faint marking of a scar on Yusuke’s shoulder.

“How did you get it?” He asks, his voice managing to sound cold even in the hot room.

“I hit a table,” the artist replies mechanically, repeating the story he’s told since he was a child. His answer is met with the rise of an eyebrow. After dodging Goro’s scrutinizing gaze, Yusuke decides to change his response. “Madarame was angry at me, I don’t remember exactly what I did, but… He slapped me across the face and it pushed me back into the table behind me.”

Releasing a small scoff, Goro tightens their embrace and hides his face on Yusuke’s shoulder once more. “‘Disciplinary methods’, I’ve had my fair share of those too,” he mutters as he nuzzles further into him. “Below my nape. I got pushed against the kitchen counter. It was right at the corner.”

Yusuke cranes his neck to look and he indeed finds a well-hidden scar at the described area. Unconsciously his hand raises up to go touch it, and while he’s doing that he feels Goro’s lips gently press against the scar on his shoulder. Yusuke goes to do the same and joins his mouth with Goro’s abused skin.

“What about this?”

“He threw a tea cup at me. And here?”

“Got pushed down the stairs.”

Their bodies are harshly scarred by the cruelty of their childhoods, which leads them to tenderly caress each other for quite a while. They keep kissing the injuries caused by their unloving families, at least the ones they can reach, since they refuse to break the embrace. Goro’s arms are now tightly curled around Yusuke, pressing the artist firmly against himself as if he wanted their bodies to melt and fuse together. Yusuke returns the gesture with the same strength, his left arm locked in place around the detective’s hips as he his fingers roam all over the imperfections on Goro’s arms. He guides them up until they reach his face, making them stop at a scar on Goro’s bottom lip, almost invisible if you didn’t know it was there.

Without saying anything, Yusuke brushes his thumb across it and looks at the other’s eyes, which are no longer flooded with anger, replaced now by a weird and twisted melancholy.

“Shido. He punched me across the face when I failed my first job,” he explains in a monotone voice.

Humming in agreement, Yusuke cups Goro’s face and tilts it slightly upwards so that he can kiss that scar as well, making their lips gently meet. The artist tries to pull away a few seconds later, but a hand is suddenly placed on his nape and he is pressed back against the other.

Yusuke doesn’t need to be told anything else. He gladly kisses Goro again, making his slightly parted lips perfectly interlock with the detective’s before he slowly sneaks his tongue into his mouth, gingerly moving it inside the warm cavity and caressing the roof of Goro’s mouth, the inside of his cheeks, letting it brush his tongue before tangling his own around it and deepening the kiss. Like it always happens, Goro quickly takes control of the situation and marks the pace, enjoying the sweetness of Yusuke’s affection leisurely. He growls in clear irritation when the artist pulls away to catch some air, though he rapidly returns to tend to Goro’s needs after taking a deep breath. Goro now hums in appreciation, revealing his teeth and starting to gently bite Yusuke’s lips as he kisses him open-mouthed. A small threat, should he dare separate from him again without notice. Yusuke doesn’t seem to mind at all, eagerly returning the now sloppy and needy kiss with the same intensity.

They don’t know how long they stay in the comfort of their embrace, drinking each other up. They’ll probably regret being in the running water for such a long time when the bills arrive later in the month, but for now, they couldn’t care the least.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
